Arya
by Ocasotros
Summary: Basado prácticamente en su totalidad en el tercer capítulo de la primera temporada, trata sobre las inquietudes fundamentales de Arya.


La espada vibró lentamente su solemnidad en su desenvainamiento. Cobró vida, de nuevo, reverberando con efímeros destellos en respuesta al suministro de las velas, y gruñendo en cada tajada que le asestaba al aire. Toda su fisonomía detentaba una naturaleza de doble filo: firmeza y bravura, defensa y peligro, belleza y crueldad. La exhibición de esa majestad de la guerra, que Arya dirigía, culminó con los monótonos golpes a la puerta que prologaban el sermón Lord Stark.

Pero la conversación fue más amena de lo esperada, con pocos reproches, y con un ánimo más inclinado a la reconciliación que al conflicto. Arya se dejó seducir por la serenidad con la que su padre le explicó los vericuetos intricados que subyacen en la toma de decisiones donde prevalecen los intereses políticos sobre la verdad. Fue buena chica, y puso todo su esfuerzo en comprender, en adaptar su forma de pensamiento a ese mejunje de avaricia y ruindad, con tal de facilitar -como dijo su padre- "el bien común", objetivo principal de la familia. Pudo confesarle, además, su afán de aprender a utilizar a aguja, su espada, y su rechazo a la idea de comportarse como una dama. Secreto íntimo que le mortificaba la existencia debido a todas las indicaciones que le obligaban a llevar un camino que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, mientras intuía en su interior una fascinación singular por esa arma de guerra y todo lo que implicaba, el entrenamiento, la batalla, el estilo de vida. Desde que tuvo esa revelación, se lamentó con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido mujer.

Unas horas más tarde, ya en la cama y con las velas humeantes, reflexionó acerca del lema familiar que le hizo recitar su padre esa tarde cuando tuvieron una charla íntima: el invierno se acerca. Cómo el le dijo, ella no conocía el invierno, vivió durante el período de un largo verano que ya databa de ocho años continuos, pero que aislados vestigios insinuaban su finalización. Y con esta se presentaba el avecinamiento de lo que escuchó fragmentariamente en relatos que parecían narrar cuestiones relativas tan sólo a los mitos y a las leyendas. Pero a las cuales hasta su padre temía como a lo peor que podría pasar. Apenas sabía que el invierno era prácticamente sinónimo de aislamiento, de hambruna, epidemias y disputas contra seres místicos representantes de la maldad. Entonces, se quedó pensando en aquello hasta que la fatiga logró finalmente quitarle el tesón con el que se aferraba a sus obsesiones y se dejó caer por el precipicio del ensueño.

Aproximadamente una semana después de aquella noche, durante las primeras horas del día se le acercó un mensajero con la noticia de que su padre solicitaba su presencia en el pasillo interior ubicado en el piso con patio externo. Intrigada obedeció a la consigna de ir vestida con ropa ligera pero elegante. Ingresó al pasillo con pasos titubeantes, cuando ya no estaba tan segura de que las razones por las que se necesitaba su presencia fuesen precisamente beneficiosas. Cuando llegó a su centro se detuvo a unos metros de la persona que vio apenas entró que le estaba dando la espalda.

Aquél hombre se dio vuelta y, sin decir nada, le arrojó una espada de madera, cuyo mango no pudo interceptar y cayó hacia su derecha.

- Lo atraparás la próxima vez, ahora recógelo- le dijo el hombre moreno sin presentarse.

Arya, divertida, y entendiendo cual iba a ser la función de ese hombre, fue entusiasmada a recoger la espada. Una vez preparada para la batalla, el hombre la miró y chistó mientras meneaba su cabeza horizontalmente.

- Soy Syrio Forel, seré tu maestro de danza. Mañana estarás aquí al mediodía. Esa arma está hecha para blandirla con una mano.

- Es demasiado pesada – respondió Arya.

- Es tan pesada como debe ser, para que consigas fuerza.

Usó su espada como indicador. Corrigió su postura, dejando claro que es mejor encarar lateralmente al contrincante para disminuir su superficie de ataque, y le hizo flexionar un poco sus piernas para que estén siempre listas para la acometida o el retroceso.

- Comencemos la danza del caballero de tajos y acometidas. Intenta atacarme.

Syrio le dio la espalda y giró rápidamente, dejando pasar de largo el ataque de Arya. Luego, cara a cara, oficialmente ambos desplegaron su postura de combate. Arya tomó la iniciativa, se abalanzó, blandió la espada de derecha a izquierda hacia lo alto, de izquierda a derecha en un ataque bajo. Cada ataque fue interceptado, y en el estrépito Arya perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Syrio agarró su espada y caminó hacia otro lado, dándole la señal para que lo siga. De repente, en el camino, le arrojó de nuevo la espada, que está vez sí pudo tomar el mango desde el aire.

- Ahora voy a atacar… - le advirtió a Arya.

Ella atacó hacia arriba, Syrio se adelantó y le conectó suavemente en el estómago.

- Muerta…  
Arya siguió e intentó un ataque de costado pero la espada le tocó otra vez, ahora en su pecho.

- Muerta…- exclamó de nuevo Syrio.

Arya arremetió de nuevo, pero descuidó su cuello.

- Muerta.

Ella se divertía, estallaba de entusiasmo. Los movimientos en cada ficticia muerte, le daban información, experiencia que podría utilizar en el futuro luego de una lenta reflexión al respecto durante las tardes y las noches. Porque desde aquél día, después de cada sesión de entrenamiento, prácticamente en lo único que pensaba era en lo sucedido en el mediodía, tratando de exprimirle toda la sabiduría que encerraba.


End file.
